thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Visitor
'''Thomas and the Visitor '''is the first episode of the eighth season. Plot It was a nostalgic morning for Gordon for the Blue Engine. "I remember when I was young and green," he said. "I used to work at King's Cross with my brothers. It's a shame most of them are gone, now." The engines silently agreed. "At least the Flying Scottsman survived, and you, too." Said James. "the Flying Scottsman sure is nice." Thomas started. "I wish he could be here everyday." Later that day, Thomas was at Elsbridge station when a big red engine puffed in with Henrietta, Victoria and Elsie. Thomas was confused. "those are Toby's Coaches!" He said. "you have to give those back!" "Don't worry, Thomas." the engine said. "I'm looking after Toby's coaches while he's away at the works. I am the Flying Thistle." Thomas smiled at the flying Thistle. "I am Thomas. Nice to meet you." The two talked until it was time for the Flying Thistle to go. "Goodbye, Thomas." He shouted back. Thomas was happy for his new friend, but he had a worry. he was afraid the Flying Thistle would be too big to go on Thomas's Branchline. I'll have to Sir Topham Hatt right away." he thought, and he soon left. Later, he saw Sir Topham Hatt. He was worried. "Sir," Thomas started. "What if the Flying Thistle is too big to go on the branchline?" "I wouldn't worry," Sir Topham Hatt replied. "If there is a problem, I'll deal with it." "Really?" Thomas asked. "Yes," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Your next job is to go to Brendam Docks and take a train of fish to your branchline." "Yes, Sir." Thomas said, and he puffed away. Thomas got to the docks, and collected the train. He was soon puffing through the countryside, with a smile on his face. Just then, he saw the Flying Thistle, dangling off the side of a bridge. Thomas was shocked. "Flying Thistle! What happened?" he yelled. "I was on the bridge when I had the accident." the Flying Thistle explained. Quickly, Thomas devised a plan. He took Henrietta, Victoria and Elsie away. He then coupled up to the Flying Thistle. Thomas tugged with all his might to get ther mighty engine back onto the track. At long last, Thomas's face was as purple as Culdee's paint by the time the Flying Thistle was back on track. "Phew," he said. Thank you, Thomas." Gordon brought Sir Topham Hatt over to the accident. "Well, done Thomas," he said. "Thank you, Sir." Thomas replied. "Hey, you look like an AO Pacific, one of my type," Gordon said. "I was built by the LNER," The Flying Thistle explained. "I think we will be the greatest friends ever." Gordon continued. Now, whenever the flying Thistle visits Sodor, him and Gordon have the best of conversations, and Thomas is glad they met, because they share, a very special bond. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *The Flying Thistle *Sir Topham Hatt *Toby (mentioned) *Culdee (Mentioned) *Henrietta (Does not speak) *Elsie ( does not speak) *Victoria (Does not speak) *Porter (Cameo) *Edward (Cameo) *Henry (Cameo) *Percy (Cameo) *Jack (cameo) Category:Season 8 Category:Thomas Chuggington's Episodes Category:Future Releases Category:Season 8 episodes